


Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by tsukasayuki



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukasayuki/pseuds/tsukasayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6's prompt was, yes, Wearing Each other's clothes and I decided to use another one of my favorite OTP's, Alvin and Leia from Tales of Xillia. This is taking place sometime between Xillia 1 and 2, so yes it is after that major event. Enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

She already won fair and square. For the third time. Yet he _still_ refused to abide to their terms. Even after all the crazy things he put her through, after he pretty much sold his soul to her to repay for what he did, he _still_ wouldn’t submit to the terms of their duel.

His coat. His one-of-a-kind coat. If Leia Rolando beat him in a sparring match, he had to let her wear it for a day. Not just the coat though; he had to give the scarf up as well. And she beat him good. Three times in a row good. Good enough to warrant her wearing his coat and scarf for a whole week in fact. Yet he still refused. He sat in defeat, arms on his legs and staring up at the angry teenager. Her hands were on her hips, scowling at the stupid adult in front of her, practically begging on his knees.

“Coat. Now. I’m not playing with you Mr. Svent,” Leia was rather scary when she was mad.

“Really? You’re not? Because it sure seemed like we were playing,” he winked at her, which only caused her to puff her cheeks up in that cute manner she usually did. However, Alvin did not realize what his words were about to put him through. Leia grabbed his scarf and lifted him up. He forgot that the little Leronde girl was as beastly as her mother, yet he still wore a smile on his face when she lifted him. “Hey hey, be careful with the scarf. It’s made from the finest –“

“Yeah yeah I know. And we had a deal. If I beat you in ONE sparring match, I get to wear your coat for a full day. We’ve already had three matches. _Three!_ And you still don’t want to give up your coat. You really backing out now, Alvin?” She was pissed, and Alvin knew he deserved every one of her words, yet he still looked at the teenager with his usual cheeky smile.

“No no, I would never back out on a promise-“ She scowled at him. “-Well, not anymore that is.”

“Then give me the coat.”

“Take it from me,” he smirked at her. Bad move on his part. She let go of his scarf and dropped him on his feet. Pretending to roll up sleeves, she started storming toward him and tugged at his coat, practically forcing it off him. “Woah, so you’re that kind of person?” This only caused her to stop and her face turned a bright shade of red.

She let go of the coat and turned away, hiding her face in shame under her hands. Wallowing in her shame, she felt a blanket of warmth cover her back, which only caused her to look to her right. Nothing. She looked to her left and there he was, his arm around her back and his other arm at his scarf, untying it. Smirking. Like always. “Wh-wh-what! Wait!” He took the scarf off and wrapped it around Leia’s waist, bringing her closer. “Mr. Svent, this is hardly the kind of-“

He put a finger on her lips, still smiling. “You didn’t take the coat. I was feeling generous though. But, I need a favor from you.”

He released his finger, which only caused her to erupt into a storm of horrible yelling. “Look you! That’s not how this works! I beat you, three times, and YOU’RE asking ME for favors?”

“I need your headband and your tunic.”

She glared at him, still entrapped in his scarf. “What?”

“We’re swapping clothes for the day. Just this once. If you do this, I will _give_ you my coat and scarf.”

“Wha…. What?” She scowled as he released her from his scarf/coat grip. She untied the sash on her tunic and took it off, leaving just a black jumpsuit underneath. Scowling, she threw it at Alvin. She placed her hands on her hips, which only meant that she was demanding something from Alvin. Her tunic landed at his feet. His eyes traced it, and then back up at her. His stupid smile pierced through her gaze that she turned her head, puffing her cheeks. Before she knew it, his coat had landed on her, breaking her stance. Fumbling to put it on, she finally got the overgrown thing to cover her body. She then felt a tug on her head – he was touching her hairband! “What do you think you’re do- oh?” Leia looked up.

Alvin had put on her tunic… of course it was a bit small for him. The sleeves barely fit over his arms, and the string looked like it was about to break. What’s worse is that he put it on over his white undershirt, which just made the whole get up look sillier. She couldn’t help it – she burst out into laughter over the sight. Alvin stopped what he was doing and stared at her. “What? It doesn’t match me?”

“You look ridiculous! I can’t believe-!” She stopped laughing and placed a hand over her mouth. She was happy. Genuinely happy. More so than she could remember being for a while. Alvin cocked an eyebrow at her.

“You okay there, Leia?”

“I…Haha… I…” She started laughing hysterically again, only this time tears coming out her eyes as she rubbed them gently… with Alvin’s coat of course. “I can’t believe how happy I am around you!”

His eyes widened. Did she just say that? “You really have a strange sense of humor.”

She scowled at him, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m being serious!”

“What?”

Still rubbing her eyes with his coat, she flashed a grin at him. He hadn’t seen her smile like that since they first met – it actually warmed his heart a little bit. “Here,” Leia grabbed Alvin’s hand and placed it on her headband.

Smiling, he took it off and placed it on his own head, adding more to the ridiculous look. Returning the favor, Alvin wrapped his scarf once more around Leia, as though it were a sash, to mesh the coat to form to her body. He brought her closer to him, her face a bright red as he was only a breath away from her face. She really couldn’t take him seriously when he was wearing her headband, yet her heart raced.

Not in a bad way – much different from when she was defending her life from this very man. No, it was comfortable, sweet, and happy. She really was happy in this man’s presence, and she wouldn’t change that for the world.


End file.
